


Quidditch Perks

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has lost his place on the Quidditch team. Which is too bad, because Remus REALLY has a thing about those robes…</p><p>A fluff sandwich with a dash of angst in between. Oh, and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quidditch Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter Wolfstar Wank for the prompt "Hogwarts (time period)."

When Sirius dragged Remus to an abandoned classroom, carrying his satchel over his shoulder, the werewolf didn’t know what to expect. Sex, of course, but there were a variety of _objects_ that Sirius could have gotten hold of and expected his love to let him use. Remus, for his part, was not keen on the idea. It hadn’t been that long since they started seeing each other in this manner— several months, in fact, and making love still felt strangely awkward. Remus wasn’t used to someone taking so much pleasure in his body, not when he had spent years upon years loathing it.

“Close your eyes.” Sirius instructed him when they got to the classroom. He set his satchel on one of the desks.

Uneasiness rising, still Remus obeyed. He heard the rustling of fabric and the scrape of feet against the floor as Sirius changed. New images were called to mind, still far less than savory, of Sirius finding some bondage gear or fetish suit or… since when had Sirius ever gotten into that? Just what sort of things was hiding from—

“Alright.” Sirius said finally. “Open your eyes.”

Remus did and his breath caught in his throat.

Sirius was dressed in the flowing robes of his Quidditch uniform. The scarlet fabric hung loosely around him and—at this Remus felt a smile spread across his face—he was even wearing his leather gloves.

“Do you like?” Sirius swirled around as if he were at a Muggle fashion show Remus caught his mother sometimes watching.

“Padfoot, you perfect man.” Remus stepped forward and grabbed him by his robes, pulling him closer so that Remus could breathe down his neck as he nuzzled him. “How did you know?”

“I caught you staring at me more than once, you know.” He said, breath hitching as Remus’s tongue slipped out to taste him. “It’s what first made me think—ah—that you were—bloody hell, Moony. I need to wear this more often.”

Remus slid down Sirius’s body, unfastening the front of his robes. He parted them and exposed the other man’s trousers.

“Yes, you do.” He said and slipped the trousers lower. Coaxing Sirius’s cock free, he glanced up into Sirius’s eyes and smiled. “I can hardly keep my eyes off you during a game.”

“Hardly?”

“And by that I mean I can’t. Not at all.” Remus turned back to Sirius’s cock. It wasn’t hard yet but that didn’t seem to matter to him as he took it in his mouth.

“Ah, fuck.” Sirius buried his fingers in Remus’s hair, nudging him closer and himself deeper inside. “You’ve been dreaming about this, haven’t you? Lying awake at night and you couldn’t—couldn’t—oh fuck, that’s—yes.” Sirius shuddered as Remus’s tongue swirled over his cock before taking him in again.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about me and how much you wanted to suck me… to… Oh, Moony…”

But Remus pulled away before Sirius was done. He had no plans on making him beg though, rather he had delayed one pleasure in favor of another.

“Get on the floor.” He said and his voice was low and hazy, full of desire pure enough to melt Sirius where he stood. Judging by the way the man’s body went slack, he very nearly did.

“What?”

“I want to ride you.” Remus said, pulling off his shirt.

Sirius moved to do the same, starting to shrug out of his robes when Remus took hold of his hands. He ran his fingers across the leather gloves that covered them.

“Don’t take it off.” He whispered.

Never one to lie back and do nothing, yet not wanting to disobey, Sirius grabbed another item from his satchel: lubricant. After that he helped Remus out of his trousers. One gloved hand reached to stroke Remus’s cock and Remus shuddered at the rough touch teasing along his shaft.

“Sirius…” He moaned.

That was all the encouragement it took to get Sirius to lie down. The gloves did not cover his fingers and after coating them with lube he quickly prepared Remus, who, once he had relaxed enough, thrust into Sirius’s hand and pushed him deeper.

“You really have thought about this.” Sirius commented breathlessly, watching as Remus shook and rocked into his hand.

“Oh fuck,” Remus swore softly. “You have no idea. The way you move in the air or even as you’re walking to the pitch, so confident and—and—God, Sirius, will you take me all ready?”

Remus didn’t have to ask twice. Sirius’s hands grasped his hips and held him as Remus took Sirius’s cock and positioned him outside his entrance. Straddling the other man, he slowly lowered himself onto Sirius’s arousal. He bit his lip but the pain was momentary. It always was and Remus soon adjusted.

His thighs began to ache as he lifted himself up only to thrust down into Sirius, who bucked up to meet him. Groaning, Sirius wrapped his hand around Remus’s cock. Leather slid over skin and Remus whimpered. He moved faster, despite the burning in his legs for it was nothing compared to the fire in his blood. Urging him forward, harder, and more, yes, more…

“Fuck.” Remus cried as he rode his lover. His hands grasped Sirius by the shoulders for leverage as he thrust back against him again and again.

“Moony…” One hand still around the werewolf’s cock, Sirius stroked Remus’s hair with his free hand, a hand that then swept down the back of his neck and along his spine.

Everything was bursting inside of him. Pain as his legs screamed and he moved too much too fast, but more than that was pleasure, pure, white hot, and blinding. It enveloped his entire being until he came spilling into Sirius’s hand, staining his gloves.  
Sirius made no sound of protest. In fact, he was too busy crying out as his own climax overtook him and he came inside of his lover.

They stayed frozen, still joined, for several seconds longer. Remus grew steadily more away of the ache in his thighs and how sore he was from the frantic pace, but he wasn’t yet ready to move away. Finally, he slipped free from Sirius. Leaning over him, he pressed a kiss to his mouth. Sirius parted his lips and slipped out his tongue to taste Remus.

“We—” He said when Remus pulled away. “We have to do that again.”

“Oh, we will.” Remus smirked. “What makes you think I’m done with you yet?”

Sirius’s throat bobbed as he swallowed.

\---

Several weeks later and Gryffindor was set to play against Slytherin. It was the second game of the year and Remus couldn’t help but feel a twinge of anticipation that was unrelated to his usual arousal whenever he saw Sirius fly. As a Beater, Sirius was rough and his vindictive streak showed itself on more than one occasion, especially around the Slytherin house.

This would be the first time he played them since he’d been disowned and his brother was Slytherin’s Seeker.

Tensions were brewing from the moment the teams walked onto the field. All they did was glower at each other and James and the Slytherin Captain both grudgingly shook hands before they all mounted their brooms and lifted into the air.

From there it was all downhill and, Remus was sorry to say, Sirius played an instrumental role in that. The Beaters on both sides were out for blood and there was more than one injury that caused the game to pause until it was either established that the player was well enough to return to playing or that they had to be healed. Remus was surprised that Regulus had so far evaded Sirius’s notice.

The penalties kept racking up and getting worse. Finally, one of the Slytherin Beaters gave up on subtlety and charged James, knocking him off his broom. By some miracle, he hung on by one hand, reaching up with the other. He swung in the air, the broom, now directionless, drifted.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle for the game to stop but James still hovered in midair. All of the Gryffindors swarmed to come to his aid but Sirius got there first. Wrapping his arm around his friend, he held him steady as James swung on to the broom beside Sirius.

Remus let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

After a penalty, during which the Slytherin Beater loudly protested that it had been an accident (or so Remus heard through the grapevine of students), the game resumed.

“Oh no.” Remus whispered when he saw Sirius streaking toward the Slytherin Beater who had collided with James. “Sirius, don’t…”

Sirius was closing in fast on the other student. He raised his bat.

“SIRIUS, NO!”

Sirius was either too far away to hear Remus’s cry or he didn’t care. He swung hard at the other Beater, whose head cracked to the side as he was struck.

In that moment there was a flurry of commotion. All the students rose in their seats and started screaming. In the swarm of flailing limbs and bodies, Remus lost sight of his lover.

He felt a cold rage swell inside of him combined with an overwhelming sense of worry. Had he seriously hurt the Slytherin student? Was he all right? How much trouble would Sirius be in for this?

What had he been _thinking_?!

But of course he hadn’t been thinking. This wasn’t the first time Sirius had acted on impulse and nearly caused grievous bodily harm to a student. Remus did his best to push that memory aside. It was unwanted and he had moved past it.

But Sirius, it seemed, had not learned his lesson.

In the flurry of activity Remus had no way of knowing what was happening on the pitch. He pushed past scores of students on his way to leaving the stands. He arrived on the pitch in time to see Sirius confronted by McGonagall, Slughorn, Hooch, and, most disturbingly, Dumbledore. The boy threw his broom on the ground and stalked off, unfastening his robes as he went.

Remus moved to intercept him. No one stopped him.

“Sirius—”

“Spare me the lecture.” Sirius snapped although Remus’s voice hadn’t been sharp. “They did more than enough of that already.”

“Sirius, what—”

The other man cut him off again. This time he stopped and turned to look at Remus. “They kicked me off the fucking team.”

Remus had nothing to say, not even an apology. As far as he was concerned, perhaps it was for the best.

“Thanks for the support.” Sirius grumbled as he walked off.

Remus let him go.

\---

Over the next few days Remus felt pangs of regret at how he’d treated Sirius. His lover had been absent from classes, disappeared frequently, and said very little when he was around. Many times when Sirius got into these moods he needed to be left alone as the storm blew over but this time was different.

Remus took out the unfinished Marauder’s Map. It was still unreliable but he held out hope that this time it would work. Luckily, he found Sirius’s name stalking the corridors on the third floor.

“Mischief managed.” Remus said, tapping the map. He set it away and quickly made his way to the third floor.

It took a bit of time to find Sirius as he’d moved but when he did Sirius turned and regarded him. To his relief, Remus found that his lover’s gaze wasn’t cold as it had been for the last few days.

“Hullo, Moony.” He said sadly.

“Hello, Padfoot.” Remus walked over to his friend and held out his hand.

Sighing, Sirius took it. “Sorry.” He said and not for the first time it struck Remus that that word only seemed to come when Sirius was talking to him and never to anyone else.

“What for?”

“Being a prat. You’ve been upset with me.”

“I haven’t.” It was by and large the truth. “I’ve been worried.”

“Well,” Sirius let go of Remus’s hand and leaned against the wall. “I got what I deserved. That’s usually what happens.”

Not usually, Remus thought as he considered all the times they’d got away with pranks or, in James and Sirius’s cases, hexing other students.

“But I’m sorry I let you all down.”

“It’s all right, Sirius.” Remus put his arm around his lover and guided him back in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. “Just, don’t do it again.”

“I won’t get the chance.” Sirius said bitterly.

Remus leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

\---

Gradually, Sirius’s mood lifted. His grades suffered a small dip as a result of his absences but the Gryffindor boy was so frustratingly brilliant that he soon recovered. Not for the first time since they’d known each other, Remus was jealous at how so easily it came to him.

Still, between Sirius’s long pout and the time he spent playing catch up with his course work, it had been some time since they’d done anything more than snog between classes. That is, until one night when Sirius parted the curtains of Remus’s bed.

“Moony?”

“Mm.” Remus had been on the verge of drifting off to sleep. “What?”

“Come with me. I’ve got something I want to show you.”

That, Remus reflected, was the key to waking him up. He quickly got out of bed and followed Sirius to a familiar abandoned classroom.

“I know we haven’t had much time to ourselves lately so I want to make it up to you. I know you enjoyed me being on the Quidditch team. I just want you to know…” Sirius reached into his satchel. A stream of scarlet fabric fell from his hands.

“All is not lost.” Sirius continued and flashed Remus a grin. “I stole my Quidditch robes.”

Remus flushed crimson.


End file.
